


无耻混蛋

by August1624



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Relationships: Erik Durm/Matthias Ginter
Kudos: 1





	无耻混蛋

无耻混蛋

Bgm:Wires-The Neighbourhood

【不要被这阴暗颓废风的bgm骗了，我已经发不出纯刀或纯糖了。】

金·真没一个好人·红AU

1.

面前的手提箱打开时，金特尔没抬头。

“怎么看也懒得看一眼，”坐在桌子另一头的人似乎装出了种刻意的失望，“金特尔先生帮人打官司都明码标价到了按小时付费了，怎么可能还视金钱为粪土。”

金特尔脸上的表情毫无波澜，但是心底早就忍不住想要发笑。

这个人说到底没怎么变，连想要博取自己注意力的方式还是和年少时如出一辙。

张扬且有些稚气，野心勃勃又底气不足。

金特尔抬起头来，漫不经心地摩挲着自己的袖扣，“虽然您先生仍算得上是尸骨未寒，但德国同性恋婚姻已经合法化，作为他的‘未亡人’，您大可在家坐等遗产进账，而不是在这里和我叙旧”，说着他顿了一下，“对吧，杜尔姆先生。“

“马蒂，我没心情和你开玩笑”，杜尔姆起身，目光渐渐冷淡下来，“你知道，现在税务局在查他留下的那笔钱，我摊上麻烦的可能性很大。”

“这和您又有什么关系呢”，金特尔挑眉，“如果您没有参与偷税漏税，税款和罚金扣除了之后，剩下的还是您的。”

“如果我插手了呢？”杜尔姆勉强扯出一丝微笑，与其对视。

房间里陷入一片死寂，两人相对无言。

过了半分钟，金特尔垂下眼帘，拿起搭在一边的外套面无表情地站了起来，语气是杜尔姆意料之中的生硬：“那或许您应该找一个会计来替您做假账，而不是找我来替您收拾烂摊子。”

说完，他自顾自地向房间的门口走去，杜尔姆一个箭步上前堵在金特尔和门之间。

“您这是在做什么呢”，金特尔冷笑，“您手上的婚戒还没摘下来呢。”

闻言，杜尔姆意味深长地一笑，把手抬起来，“你是说这个吗？”

金特尔低头一看，不觉愣住了，表情也变得微妙了起来。

杜尔姆把戒指摘下来，不紧不慢地塞进金特尔西装的前胸口袋里，语气中多少有了些哀求的成分，只是不太正经，“就这一次，马蒂，我保证。”

金特尔感觉自己浑身僵硬，他不自然地避开和杜尔姆的眼神交汇，一句话也没有说，目不斜视地把门打开，走了。

杜尔姆没有再做出挽留的举动，表情也明显垮了下来，默不作声地回到位子上，用起子把之前纹丝未动的白葡萄酒打开，倒满了面前的高脚杯。

之前一直坐在光线昏暗的角落里看戏的霍夫曼懒懒地起身，按住了杜尔姆已经端起酒杯蠢蠢欲动的手，“看来打感情牌还是太勉强。”

“谈不上失败，他也没拒绝我啊。”杜尔姆全无好气。

“可你给的钱，他到底也没收”，霍夫曼有一下没一下地用手敲着桌子，“他可不像那种不收钱做善事的人。”

杜尔姆挣开霍夫曼，灌了一口酒下肚，被辣得直皱眉，过了好半天才说出话来，“他会帮我的。”

“这么自信”，霍夫曼挑眉，“不过这次，埃瑞克，真的是你贪心了。”

酒精在胃里翻涌，激起一阵火辣辣的痛，杜尔姆感觉自己的手有些抖，“我能怎么办，毕竟那份遗嘱是假的，再说这事你不也有份参与么。”

霍夫曼倒是不怂，“你要是有胆子和金特尔说我，我就有胆子认。”

杜尔姆斜乜了他一眼，冷冷地说：“那你还是闭嘴吧。”

2.

金特尔昨晚算是彻夜未眠，索性把搜集资料的事情丢给助理和事务所新来的实习律师做。

他感觉自己的心情很糟，一整杯浓浓的黑咖啡下肚后，总算是能勉勉强强坐在办公桌前听听汇报了。

“埃瑞克·杜尔姆先生的亡夫K先生去年的7月猝死在家中，因为国内的政策原因，一直到10月底，杜尔姆先生才回国处理K先生留在国内的产业，但是在这段时间里K先生的堂亲对于财产的分配问题提出了质疑，要求杜尔姆先生拿出遗嘱，杜尔姆先生随后公布了遗嘱，继承人只有他自己”，但是在今年的3月份，税务局怀疑K先生的公司涉及偷税漏税，要求调查，并暂时查封了他名下所有的财产，税务局已经开始着手调查杜尔姆先生个人的财务状况了，显然是不相信他对偷税漏税的事完全不知情，不过既然他找了您来打这场官司，说明多多少少还是掺和了这件事，只是税务局那边暂时还没找到证据罢了。”助理一边调整着幻灯片，一边分析着。

金特尔随手翻了翻桌上厚厚一沓的资料，“他们什么时候结的婚？”

“六年前，在瑞典斯德哥尔摩登记注册的，去年10月份，国内合法了之后，杜尔姆先生带着相关证件立刻回国做了公证，所以K先生虽然死了，他们的婚姻是受法律保护的。”

“K先生的死因查到了么，有没有尸检报告？”金特尔瞥了文件夹里那张薄薄的结婚证明的复印件，心里堵得慌，索性不看了。

助理和实习律师们面面相觑，过了一会儿助理才小心翼翼地回道：“暂时还没有拿到，我们会联系瑞典那边医院，尽快拿到报告。”

金特尔点了点头，随手拿起桌上的文件夹就走出了会议室。

助理和几个实习律师几乎是同时松了口气，其中一个律师A捂着心口：“他一面瘫我就害怕。”

助理头疼地整理着面前的一团糟，没好气地白了他一眼：“你可闭嘴吧，我还要帮他搞尸检报告，累死我算了。”

律师B挤眉弄眼：“你们没觉得他今天有什么不同么？”

助理：“他每天都面瘫这倒是真的。”

“不是不是，我说的不是这个”，律师B勾了勾手指，几个脑袋聚在了一起，“你们没发现他今天戴着戒指吗，而且是右手无名指。”

众人顿时炸开了锅。

“卧槽——！”

“不是吧，他不是黄金单身汉么？”

“……我以为他性冷淡，不近女色来着。”

女助理干咳两声，“其实呢，他好男色，不过自从我做他助理开始，他确实一直没对象啊。”

在角落一直没有参与“朝政”的律师E突然弱弱地出声，“伙计们你们报告弄好了……？”

众人再次面面相觑，一想到顶头上司万年不变的冰山脸顿时慌作一团，十秒内散了个干干净净。

尸检报告是金特尔快下班的时候送来的。

金特尔颔首向助理表示谢意，然后翻开了文件夹，中间大段的专业术语他没心情细究干脆直接跳到了最后。

性猝死，严格来说是剧烈性行为导致的突发心肌梗塞。

看着这个让他有些意外的结果，金特尔不自觉地挑了挑眉，他暗忖了几秒，掏出手机。

电话很快就接通了，杜尔姆的声音一如既往得带着点少年气的感觉：“马蒂，你终于想通决定帮我了？”

“出来见个面吧”，金特尔合上文件夹，把它放进皮质的公文包里，“有些事想要问问你。”

3.

见面的饭店是金特尔订的，他早早就到了，点完了单。

杜尔姆到得赶巧，来的时候正好服务员把醒好的的红酒送上桌，金特尔把手机放在桌上，示意服务员可以上菜了。

“我已经点好菜了，有你喜欢的胡椒牛肉，希望你这几年在国外口味没太大变化。”金特尔轻描淡写地把他们之间好几年的空白期一笔带过，想要表现的尽量自然一点。

“客随主便”，杜尔姆浅笑，“我本来以为你不会为我打这个官司了呢，不过——”他故意顿了顿，热剌剌的目光毫不掩饰地落在了金特尔戴着戒指的右手上，“现在我放心了。”

金特尔挑眉，“难道这个不该是我的吗，埃瑞克，是你反悔在先，不过先来后到，该我的就是我的。”

“Fine”，杜尔姆举手投降，“是你的，是你的。”

金特尔拿起桌上的红酒给两只高脚杯斟上，并切入正题，“说说吧，这个官司，你什么打算。”

杜尔姆懒懒地端详着杯子里的酒汁，“我什么打算你会不懂？他偷税漏税是他自己的事。”

“那你最好把所有的事情都告诉我”，金特尔按住杜尔姆的手，目光尖锐了起来，“瞒着我只可能有益无害。”

“好啊”，杜尔姆玩味地看着金特尔的那只手，“我偷税漏税是真的，但那份遗嘱是假的。”

“我猜到了。”金特尔把手收了回去。

“你知道？”

“你先生死于剧烈性行为引起的心肌梗塞，但是和他做爱的那个人不是你，甚至他都不是死在你名下的房子里的，对吧？”金特尔说完不着痕迹地瞥了对方一眼，端起了红酒杯。

服务员正好送了胡椒牛肉上来，杜尔姆喜欢胡椒的味道，向来都是多要一份酱汁，他一脸平静地把酱汁淋在热气腾腾的牛肉上，回道：“你都知道了，就不要再说出来恶心我了，我饭还没吃呢。”

“那好”，金特尔把手边的餐巾打开盖好，愉快地选择转移话题，“那就说说遗嘱和税务的问题吧，假遗嘱怎么弄到的，还有你到底漏了多少税。”

“他根本没想到他会这么早死，所以没有立遗嘱，我怕他那些亲戚坏了我的事，干脆搞了份假遗嘱堵他们的嘴，私底下给点钱意思意思也就算了，至于税务嘛——”杜尔姆冷笑着用叉子挑起一块煎得焦黄的牛肉，“他自己贪财，以我的名义开了分公司接着偷税漏税，过滤资金来源。”

听了这话，金特尔没有立刻发表意见，专心致志地切着牛排，过了半天才说：“他借你的名义偷税漏税不假，可你也算是顺手牵羊了一把，到税务局查到你头上的前一天，你不还是在转移资金吗，还有那份遗嘱——”他放下刀叉，拿起餐巾擦着手上不存在的污渍，手背上青筋暴起，尽力地克制着语气中过于讥谑的部分，“那个替你做公证伪造遗嘱的法律顾问——我倒是没想到你和乔纳斯·霍夫曼还能像在学校里那样一拍即合，看来他比起你的那个短命的丈夫，还有我，更合你的胃口。”

杜尔姆僵在餐桌前，尽量想要保持淡定的状态去和金特尔对视，但显然对面那个言辞尖锐的人早就不是当年自己那个沉默寡言略显木讷的初恋了。

他感觉自己的手有些打颤，干脆也放下了刀叉，站了起来，硬撑着露出一丝微笑，“不好意思马蒂，我去一下洗手间。”

看着杜尔姆的身影消失在转角，金特尔拿起放在桌上的手机。

从杜尔姆现身到现在为止，它都一直处于录音状态，金特尔按下了暂停键，保存。

那你或许天生并非善类，但我也不可能永远天真。

4.

晚餐可以说是结束得很不愉快了。

杜尔姆本还抱着金特尔或许能够既往不咎的侥幸心理也全都破灭了。

出了饭店，杜尔姆正寻思着给司机打个电话，金特尔却主动替他拉开了自己那辆捷豹副驾驶的门。

杜尔姆坐在副驾驶上如芒在背，他正酝酿着道歉的说辞，金特尔却给了他一颗定心丸，“你不用担心，官司我会帮你打的。”

杜尔姆心中窃喜的同时甚至还觉得有些不可思议，但金特尔又发话了，“不过我这个人向来收费高，你直接联系我的助理好了，她会告诉你收费标准的。”

杜尔姆表示钱的问题好说好说。

“你不用开心得太早，”金特尔目不斜视地开着车，“除了钱我自然还有别的要求，不过要等打赢了再告诉你。”

金特尔把杜尔姆放在别墅的门口下车，杜尔姆看着黑色的捷豹慢慢与夜色融为一体消失不见了之后才掏出了手机。

电话那头响了两声，就接通了，对面的人显然抱了幸灾乐祸的态度，“用餐愉快？”

杜尔姆在夜色中翻了个白眼，一边按门铃一边没好气地回道：“鸿门宴，我就知道他不可能那么大度。”

“人家也没说不帮你啊。”

“乔纳斯·霍夫曼，你拿的工资到底是他发的还是我发的。”仆人前来开门，杜尔姆把鞋一脱，就往客厅的沙发上走去，“不过，马蒂可能真的把这几年我们的底细都挖了一遍，他几乎什么都知道。”

霍夫曼那头安静了几秒，“那你打算怎么办？”

“先打完官司再说吧，他要和我谈条件，那我也得看看条件是什么，如果不过分……”

“呵呵，我就知道。”霍夫曼无情地吐槽着杜尔姆全无原则。

“怎么你嫉妒了？”杜尔姆故意带着戏谑的口吻。

“见个面，我就告诉你。”霍夫曼的语气也变得意味深长了起来。

“好啊，我等着你慢慢‘告诉‘我。”杜尔姆笑着挂掉了电话。

他把手机随手丢在茶几上，望向落地窗外，夜色渐深。

他的夜晚早就不是留给爱人的专属时间了。

5.

很多人在心情紧张情况下都会选择做一些比较剧烈的运动来达到发泄情绪的目的。

杜尔姆就是这一类人，所以开庭的前一天晚上他选择找人，做爱。

他和霍夫曼还算是有点默契的，云雨过后温存是没有必要的，两个人一人一边靠一个枕头，在昏黄的灯光下各点一支烟，思考人生。

“你说明天能成么？”杜尔姆仍然忧心忡忡。

霍夫曼心不在焉地往床头柜上的烟灰缸里弹烟灰，“你别问我，又不是我打官司。”

杜尔姆闻言，隔着烟雾向霍夫曼表示不满，“你可真是一点也不会安慰人啊。”

“埃瑞克，咱们有一说一”霍夫曼把烟掐了，身子坐直，一本正经地分析，“首先你早就想好了要和税务局那边硬碰硬自然不可能搬起石头砸自己的脚，再说了，你花这么大价钱请金特尔帮你打官司，我想你不是在拿自己来开玩笑吧。”

“万一要是砸了呢？”杜尔姆还是不放心。

“人财两失呗，” 霍夫曼不紧不慢地翻了个白眼，滑进被窝里，“你别以为我看不出你那点儿小心思，你有心讨好，估计人家也不缺艳遇。”

“操。”杜尔姆难得脸红，气急败坏地瞪了只留了大后背给自己的霍夫曼几眼。

真想一脚把他踹到床底下去，他悻悻地发了会儿呆，把灯关了。

第二天，金特尔早早就到了，这是他多年来养成的铁打一般的习惯。

离上庭的时间尚早，他端着杯黑咖啡坐在休息室的桌前对着桌上摊开的各种文件材料做着最后的准备。

翻了没几页，就感觉有人有人从后面趴在了自己肩上，那人的手还煞有介事地顺着他肩背的曲线一路滑向胸前的领带处。

金特尔不用回头也知道是谁来了，虽然几年来那人早就非那个自己记忆中的青涩的学生模样，但似乎喜好习惯上倒没怎么大变，香水的牌子都没有换过，以至于他一靠过来自己灵敏的狗鼻子就诚实地做出了正确的识别。

金特尔在那双手打算接着向下作乱之前及时地做出了反应，他抓住杜尔姆的手腕，转过头正好将对方的洋洋得意尽收眼底。

“被告，您这是在做什么？”他明知故问。

杜尔姆暧昧地一笑，轻轻挣开对方的桎梏，把金特尔稍有松脱的领带结向上推动，收紧，“我在为你打气啊，”他垂眉眼波微转，然后吻在对方的眉心上，“别让我失望啊，常胜将军。”

金特尔心底不由得稍有触动，但到底是起身拉开了距离，似笑非笑，“拿钱办事，我当然会尽全力。”

杜尔姆没太在意对方刻意的疏远，“真的不打算告诉我你的要求吗，马蒂？”

“你会知道的。”金特尔三下两下收好桌上的东西，带着笃定的笑容离开了。

6.

说老实话，关于偷税漏税一事，税务局确实在杜尔姆处没有找到明确的证据，到头来只是制裁了早已一命呜呼的K先生。

补了税务交齐了罚金，杜尔姆仍然安然无恙。

金特尔算是早早地看清了这一点，在杜尔姆那倒霉的亡夫那里没下多少功夫，只针对税务局那边证据不足就先下手为强一点来打，控方律师被逼得节节败退，杜尔姆倒落了个无罪不咎。

闭庭之后，杜尔姆顾不上别的，在法庭门口堵住金特尔，想请他吃饭以表达谢意。

金特尔答应了，他把东西都交给助理带回事务所，换下了律师袍，就上了杜尔姆的车。

杜尔姆的车停在自己家门口。

金特尔推开车门，看着戴着墨镜的杜尔姆把车用钥匙锁上，不知道对方葫芦里卖的什么药：“难道你打算亲自下厨犒劳我不成？”

杜尔姆笑而不语，从容地拉着金特尔的手往门口走去。

说老实话，金特尔真的有那么一瞬间梦回校园，美好于此开始，也于此毁灭。

杜尔姆打开门，几个仆人今天都被他放了假，整个偌大的房子里空荡荡的，只有他们两个。

门应声落锁，金特尔还没反应过来就被杜尔姆摁在了门板上，杜尔姆的脸上泛着意味不明的红，“你这么厉害，我当然要亲自来才有够诚意。”

金特尔嗤笑：“我以为你真想请我吃饭，没想到是这个意思，你觉得你算得上秀色可餐么？”

“至少也算不上人老珠黄吧，”杜尔姆自嘲的同时，把手伸进了金特尔的衬衫里面，并一路向下要去解皮带。

“埃瑞克！”金特尔的呼吸明显急促了起来，他想按住杜尔姆的手，可惜晚了一步。

杜尔姆显然很满意他的反应，然后一把拉住金特尔的领带，吻了上去。

两个人很久没有过这样的肌肤相亲了，上一次他们还是稚气未脱的大学生，周末出校门开房都要遮遮掩掩，买套的钱都要一人出一半。

他俩像两只斋戒了太久没有开荤的野兽互相撕扯啃咬着，跌跌撞撞地向客厅转移，杜尔姆被亲得腿一软干脆拉着金特尔倒在客厅的花纹繁复的土耳其地毯上。

金特尔不是很喜欢太开阔的地界还想把杜尔姆往楼上的卧室带，杜尔姆又把他拉了回来，气喘吁吁地说：“就在这做。”

金特尔颦眉，“你疯了？”

“就在这，”杜尔姆又重复了一遍，“茶几下面有润滑剂。”

这次金特尔没有再坚持，杜尔姆闭上眼睛，感觉自己的皮肤一点点随着衣物的褪去暴露在空气中，微微的凉意让他缩瑟，然后就是被沾满润滑剂的手指进入的感觉。

他本能地发出一声呜咽，但是对方的力道不减反增。

“马蒂，疼……”杜尔姆被突如其来的粗暴刺激得语无伦次。

但金特尔没有做出任何回应，他莫名地烦躁着，草草的扩张之后，便进入正题。

地毯到底就是地毯，被翻过去后入的时候，杜尔姆颇有些颓丧地腹诽着。

胸口随着金特尔的抽插不断地在地毯上磨蹭着，杜尔姆觉得自己的前胸都快被磨出火了。

又是一波犹如巨浪的高潮过后，杜尔姆有些脱力，他费劲地想要转个身，却被金特尔按了回去，“马蒂，停下…….”

但金特尔仍然没有理会他。

一场酣战不知过了多久才偃旗息鼓。

杜尔姆实在是在地毯上躺不住了，费劲地坐了起来，捡起丢在一边的衬衫穿上，在他心里这场预谋已久的性爱虽然没有一个完美的开头，好在结尾得还算尽如人意。

他回过头本想和刚刚算是勉强在肉体方面达成共识的金特尔温存一下，却发现金特尔正利索地把本来就没脱几件的衣服都收拾得服服帖帖。

“这是你在国外学会的新花样吗？”金特尔的语气根本算不上客气，“还是说都是霍夫曼手把手教你的？”

杜尔姆完全没有料想到会是现在这个局面，脸一下子就红到了脖子。

“埃瑞克，性能收买到的人心都是善变的，”金特尔蹲下身来凑在杜尔姆耳边，“不过，你的亲自犒劳确实物超所值。”

杜尔姆浑身僵硬着听完，感觉有什么东西被塞在了他散乱的领口里。

低头一看，是一沓子500欧元的纸币，然后就听到了大门被摔上的声音在空落落的房间里回荡着。

他的眼泪一下子就落了下来。

7.

霍夫曼接到杜尔姆打来的电话时就觉得不对，明明赢了官司怎么还一把萎靡不振的声音。

赶到杜尔姆家，开了门，进了客厅，地毯上一片狼藉，却丝毫没见到杜尔姆的身影，霍夫曼心道不好，一路跑向顶楼的露台，果然，人在那呢。

“卧槽——埃瑞克，有话好商量，你先下来，遗产刚到手，别那么幼稚寻死觅活的好不好——”霍夫曼一看杜尔姆在露台的大理石围栏上坐着顿时被吓得魂飞天外。

“什么寻死觅活的，”杜尔姆没好气地转过身，把腿收进来，“我就是上来透个气。”

“真没事？”霍夫曼煞有介事地打量着他还有些红肿的眼睛和挂着几个草莓的脖子，“怎么？色诱失败了？”

“我们做了，但他走了。”杜尔姆有些不忿。

霍夫曼表示不懂。

“他变了，马蒂真的变了，”杜尔姆从围栏上跳下来，一脸的不可思议，“以前他从来没有这么对过我，还给我钱——把我当鸭？”

“你怎么不说是你当年做得太绝给他打击太大了呢。”霍夫曼抱着手臂凉凉地补刀。

杜尔姆瞪了半天眼，还是弱弱地垂下了头，丧得由内而外。

“都和你说了别抱太大希望，人家哪里缺投怀送抱的人啊。”霍夫曼无奈地撇撇嘴。

杜尔姆似乎想到什么，他的眼底有了几分不明意味的笑意，“不对，他没有。”

霍夫曼又是一脸懵逼。

杜尔姆懒懒地扭了扭有些酸痛的脖子，“放消息给那些乱七八糟的报社杂志社，就说我要再婚了。”

“和谁？”霍夫曼忍不住一哆嗦。

“和你啊，乔纳斯。”杜尔姆冲他明媚地一笑。

“……我宁可现在打电话告诉马蒂亚斯·金特尔你要跳楼。”

“放心，就是个混淆视听的幌子，”杜尔姆心情很好地把没系好的纽扣一一系好，“好不容易料理了上一个拿了财产，你觉得我会再找一个来跟我抢钱？”

看对方仍是一副犹豫的样子，杜尔姆砸下重饵，“只要答应帮我，全德国繁华路段你看上哪我就买哪里给你做新的事务所怎么样？”

霍夫曼无语，心想着这俩真是一个赛一个得会作妖。

消息一放出去，果然各家媒体就炸了，本来之前的官司就上了好几家媒体的财经版和法治版的头条，现在本就比较敏感的私人问题更是成了人们茶余饭后上好的谈资。

金特尔本来打算赶早把新接手的恐吓案开个头，没想到才走到事务所门口就看到助理和几个实习律师围成一团一边喝咖啡一边讨论八卦。

“卧槽这就再婚——话说他老公还算得上是尸骨未寒吧。”

“有钱人就是任意妄为……”

“说不定他和这个早就好上了呢，报纸上还说他和他之前那位早就不和了呢，之前不是我负责他原来那位的尸检报告吗，那位可是死在别人怀里。”这是助理的声音。

听到这，金特尔身子一僵，然后大步走了进来，下属们看见上司来了立刻缩回了自己的位置上，手忙脚乱地想把桌上的杂志藏起来。

金特尔死死盯着那本杂志，绷着脸：“什么杂志，给我看看。”

助理和实习律师们面面相觑了几秒，战战兢兢地把杂志递了过去。

花花绿绿的封面上头版头条是杜尔姆再婚的消息，下面还配了照片，照片上是杜尔姆刚回国时和霍夫曼在机场并肩而行的画面。

金特尔觉得有点喘不过气来，尽力沉着气说：“收起来，工作吧。”

关上自己办公室的门，坐在办公桌前，金特尔强迫自己静下心来工作，却怎么也没法得偿所愿，他看着自己手上的那枚戒指，觉得自己很蠢，戒指在阳光下闪耀的光芒刺痛了他的眼睛。

昨天他为什么要说那样的话，做那样的蠢事，只是想要惩罚还是顺带着提醒自己？

事业有成，拜他所赐，淡漠感情，也是拜他所赐。

他难道不该恨杜尔姆吗，是他毁了自己对爱情的幻想和一厢情愿，给一切都添上了物质的砝码。

金特尔烦躁地靠在椅背上，他拿出手机看着那段之前留下的录音。

删还是不删？删了一了百了，再不过问那个人的一切。

但犹豫了半天还是没有删掉。

他推出录音界面冷静了一下，决定打了个电话给杜尔姆。

“见个面吧，”金特尔闭上了眼睛，把整个身体的重心都交付给了椅子，“之前我提过的条件，出来落实一下吧。”

8.

见面的地点约在地域有些偏僻的咖啡馆，金特尔一路驱车，心思重重。

下了车，远远地就看见杜尔姆坐在露天咖啡厅的遮阳伞下，戴着一副金丝眼镜，不仔细看还以为是个斯文的上班族。

杜尔姆看他来了，嘴角牵起一丝笑意，微微颔首，“我点了你以前很喜欢的爱尔兰咖啡，算是还你之前的胡椒牛肉。”

金特尔在他对面落座，看着服务员把咖啡端上桌之后，两个人竟有些相对无言。

这样的尴尬持续了快一分钟了之后，金特尔先开口，语气硬邦邦的，“为什么这么突然？”

“你说什么？”杜尔姆故作不知。

“再婚。”

“哦，我懂了”，杜尔姆略带轻蔑地嗤笑着，放下手中的咖啡杯，“我在和你上过床二十四小时之内就开始第二次决定了自己的终身大事，你不满的是时间问题，而不是这桩婚姻本身。”

金特尔将自己心底的愤怒和失落按了又按，依旧执着于刚才的问题，“为什么？”

“为什么？我是个才得了遗产身价过亿的年轻男人，只要我想，就可以。”杜尔姆是这样回答的，他自觉只有这样赤裸裸的回答才能激出金特尔心里的真实想法，“再说了，今天不是来谈条件的吗，你到底是帮我打赢了官司，咱们可不能让那些小事喧宾夺主啊。”

“好啊。”金特尔已经狠下心来了，他用手机把录音调出来开到最大声然后放在桌子上，然后不紧不慢地端起刚刚一直都没动过的咖啡。

杜尔姆只听了几秒就明白了过来，脸一下子就因为惊诧和羞愧而涨得通红，“马蒂亚斯·金特尔你什么意思？”

爱尔兰咖啡算是咖啡中烈性的一款，带着点酒精的味道，金特尔喝了一口，才缓缓地说，“不要随便拿自己的终身大事开玩笑，这就是我的条件。”

“那录音呢？合着你从一开始就没打算全心全意地帮我。”杜尔姆感觉自己掉进了冰窟窿里。

金特尔扬了扬眉，嘴角勾起一笑，“如果你是六年前的埃瑞克，或者我还是六年前那个傻瓜，或许我会死心眼儿不求回报的帮你，可惜，我一想着你为了钱都可能谋杀亲夫，我一个前任又能在你心里有多少分量呢。”

杜尔姆的眼睫不自觉地颤抖着，却仍要逞强，“你威胁我？”

“算不上，既然你敢光明正大地搞假遗嘱抢遗产，就说明没有人能找到证据揪出破绽，或者你可以说这只是我个人一个毫无凭据的臆测而已。”金特尔心情很好地与对面僵在椅子上的人对视。

杜尔姆此时心里着实有些后悔，本想着能挖出金特尔的真心话，却不曾没想到这一挖竟挖出个定时炸弹，他正头大到不行，金特尔却拿起手机，先站了起来。

“你可以慢慢考虑，反正媒体到底只是媒体，只要你这个当事人金口未开一切都是变数，就算到时候再吃上官司，我也不介意再为你‘两肋插刀’一回。”金特尔对于自己逆风翻盘的现状还是基本满意的。

“如果我答应，那录音……”

“你放心，只要你答应，录音是留还是不留，只是你一句话的事。”金特尔弯下腰，贴着杜尔姆的耳畔轻笑，说完他头也不回地走了。

杜尔姆忿忿地看着金特尔的捷豹扬尘而去，一直在咖啡厅偏僻角落观战的霍夫曼走了过来，在他对面坐了下来，煞有介事地总结“看来是偷鸡不成蚀把米啊。”

杜尔姆扭过头来，小脸气得通红，“他可真是本事了哈。”

“Every dog has its day.”霍夫曼话音刚落就被杜尔姆翻了个白眼。

杜尔姆皱着眉揉搓着自己胀痛的太阳穴，“乔纳斯，他什么都知道了，我告诉他的没告诉他的他都知道，而且那天和他吃饭的时候，他把我说的所有的话都录下来了。”

“卧槽？”霍夫曼这下坐不住了。

“很棘手，对吧。”杜尔姆闭上了眼睛。

“按你以前的行事作风，杀人灭口？”霍夫曼试探性地问。

“不行。”杜尔姆斩钉截铁地拒绝了。

“就知道你舍不得。”霍夫曼撇着嘴小声嘀咕。

杜尔姆叹了口气，睁开眼睛，眼底尽是疲惫，“去把消息都撤了吧。”

“不结了？”

“火烧眉毛，且顾眼下，我本来也只是……”对上霍夫曼戏谑的眼神，杜尔姆把剩下的话给咽了回去。

结果霍夫曼却甩手不干了，“要澄清自己去，消息我放出去的再让我去撤，我可还要脸呢。”

杜尔姆干瞪了他半天，也没有什么结果，只好认栽。

回去的路上，霍夫曼调侃他，“干脆消息也别撤了，就说你确实要结婚，不过和你结婚的不是我是金特尔怎么样，你们两个一个视财如命一个老谋深算，绝配。”

杜尔姆红了脸，白了他一眼，“滚蛋！”

9.

第二天下午，杜尔姆出席了位于美因茨新开的分公司的剪彩，并顺带着开了一场小型的新闻发布会，打算借着这个机会把之前再婚的传闻澄清一下。

发布会开始前五分钟的后台，霍夫曼看着杜尔姆对着镜子自顾自地整理着领带，便上前帮忙，“你想好了，真的要澄清？”

“难不成真等着他把录音捅出去？这遗产在我手上还没捂热乎呢就上交国家啊。”杜尔姆翻了个白眼。

“那行，我就不管了，全权由你代理。”霍夫曼乐得清闲，“不过要我是你我肯定咽不下这口气。”

系好领带的杜尔姆拿起挂在一边的西装外套穿上，“这个你别管，我心里有数。”

新闻发布会开始了，来的大部分媒体都并非主流，也知道这个发布会挂着羊头卖狗肉醉翁之意不在酒，所以关注的焦点都是杜尔姆的私生活。

开始的五分钟倒也确实有几个记者问了些关于新公司运作的不痛不痒的问题，到了后面，会场里的气氛就渐渐地变得八卦了起来，问题也变得有些微妙难言了。

“杜尔姆先生，请问之前说您和您公司的法律顾问乔纳斯·霍夫曼先生打算结婚的传闻是真的吗？”果然有媒体按捺不住发问了。

杜尔姆似笑非笑，装出一副毫不知情的样子，“我不太清楚这样毫无根据的传闻是怎样出现的，但是我本人暂时还没有再婚的打算，乔纳斯是我的大学同学也是我的好朋友，我们合作了很多年很有默契，大概是有人误会了。”

他的话音未落，会场里的记者们就开始奋笔疾书，争着抢着要把消息先送出去。

“那请问您先生的离世对您和您的公司都有怎样的影响呢？”显然，重点还是前者。

杜尔姆心里也觉得有些搞笑，面上仍保持着波澜不惊的样子，“首先我和我先生是生活上的伴侣，我们一起生活了六年，我对他的死很痛心，再者我们也是工作上的拍档，但对于他私下里偷税漏税的行为，我还是报以谴责的态度的。”

在媒体面前必须和他划清界限，这事没的选择。

“您之前也说了和霍夫曼先生只是朋友和同事的关系，那您真的除了您先生之外就没有过其他恋情了吗？”这问题真是赤裸裸火辣辣，现场的所有人都忍不住哗然一片。

杜尔姆边上坐着的是分公司的公关经理，前几个问题抛出来时早已有些坐立不安了，不过好在杜尔姆对答如流，但这个问题砸下来让她实在有些坐不住了，她扭过头惴惴不安地看着杜尔姆，嚅嗫着：“先生……”

杜尔姆微微抬起手向公关经理示意没关系，换句话说，他就等着哪个胆大妄为的抛出这个问题呢。

他把麦克风往自己面前拉了拉，露出恰到好处的窘迫和羞赧，“有倒是有，大学的时候吧，不过他现在是个很厉害的律师，比我强多了。”

利益牵扯太多，你我的关系早就撇不清了。

10.

金特尔难得纡尊降贵和自己的下属们一起坐在刚装好液晶电视的休息间里一起喝下午茶。

其实他早就猜到了杜尔姆八成会借新公司的发布会来澄清再婚传闻，索性光明正大地和下属们一起兴致勃勃地看起了发布会直播。

传闻被澄清了之后他感觉自己心里痛快多了，并愉快地接受了助理颤颤巍巍地递过来的曲奇饼干。

杜尔姆回答第二个问题的时候，金特尔自己也觉得讽刺的很，他想着要是杜尔姆是匹诺曹的话，那鼻子估计会把屏幕戳穿吧。

而第三个问题被抛出来的同时，金特尔心里就开始警铃大作，虽然他倒也不认为杜尔姆有把自己捅出去的勇气，但就是没由来地紧张。

不过杜尔姆摸棱两可暧昧不清的回答更容易引起猜测，金特尔已经模糊得有了会被顺藤摸瓜到的预感。

这个小混蛋，还真是一肚子坏水啊，金特尔因被反将一军而感到头疼，甚至都没发现手里咖啡泼了自己一裤子。

经助理提醒过后，他面色阴沉地放下杯子，一言不发地回了自己的办公室。

休息室内静了几秒，也不知道谁先弱弱地说了一句：“我怎么觉得那个人是……”

众人又一次炸开了锅。

“卧槽——？？？”

“没搞错吧，好律师不止咱老板一个好吗？”

“你忘了之前杜尔姆的税务案是老板亲自跟进的，除了找资料其他都没让人插手！”

“还有啊，戒指，是老板接了这个案子之后才戴上的！”

“难道这就是传说中余情未了默默奉献的好男人……？”

所有人都因为这个肉麻的形容瑟瑟发抖，然后迅速散开缩回了自己的小隔间里去了。

刚坐下来，就听见上司房间里传来玻璃碎裂的声音，大家面面相觑，纷纷心有灵犀地决定安静如鸡，装作自己什么也没听见。

办公室里的金特尔看着自己脚边的那摊玻璃碎片，其实心里已经平静下来了，怒气往往不过是一瞬间的事情。

他无力地靠在椅背上，心里默默地盘算着还有多久记者会顺藤摸瓜摸到他这来，以及如果摸来了该如何为自己开脱。

一旦被打上了前任的烙印，之前那个顺利打赢的官司倒是多了些不可言说的意味，外界难免不会把这桩官司的胜诉和某些事情联想在一起。

而这些事情不管是性或是爱，对于他作为律师的前途而言，都是有害而无益的。

金特尔正满心沉重地思考着将来，杜尔姆倒是打来了电话，他刚刚在保镖的一路护卫下，成功脱离了记者们长枪短炮的包围。

“怎么样，事情也澄清了，我算不上失信于你吧。”杜尔姆听上去心情不错。

金特尔冷笑，“你澄清得是够清楚的。”

“那就请大律师你也履行你的诺言吧，咱们两不相欠。”

“两不相欠？”金特尔被这句轻飘飘的话搞得又一次火气冲上天灵盖，但仍然尽量克制着“那你那些话又是什么意思，你是不是嫌自己的私生活还不够引人注目，非要家喻户晓不成？”

“马蒂亚斯，我又没说是谁，你不要这么自觉地对号入座好不好，别人怎么猜测是他们的事，如果你不打自招了，那就是你自己心里有鬼。”杜尔姆懒懒地回他，“还是在你心里面，我们俩以前的事已经不堪到让你不愿回想？”

金特尔哽了半天一句话也没说出来，干脆挂了。

如今看来，他心里到底是不是这样想的，他自己也不知道。

“你是不是把话说得太狠了？”一路旁观完发布会并且旁听了刚刚那通结束得很是不愉快的电话，霍夫曼和杜尔姆一起坐在后车座上，着实有些忧心忡忡。

“有吗？”杜尔姆漠然。

“要是我是金特尔我就和你翻脸了，什么旧情啊都是狗屁。”霍夫曼一针见血。

杜尔姆不为所动，“所以你不是他，再说了，录音还在他手里，我如果没法子暂时制衡住他，就等着把家产上交国家吧。”

霍夫曼被杜尔姆这只铁公鸡弄得哭笑不得，“说真的，那个录音其实现在是个烫手山芋，倘若打官司之前他捅出去还能搏几分名声，可现在，一旦真的公布出去他自己也是从犯，人家说不定真的只是不想让你结婚而已。”

杜尔姆不吭声，这种情况他也不是没想过，但说到底万一也只是万一，百分百的信任对于他来说还是太过奢侈，况且金特尔已经敢要挟自己一次，谁知道会不会有第二次第三次。

“不管了，就当未雨绸缪了，回公司吧。”杜尔姆想了半天，撂下这句硬邦邦的话。

他现在暂时不想讨论这个问题。

11.

回到公司后，为了庆祝分公司的顺利开张，公司的高层开了个小型的酒会。

尽管备受争议，但作为新任的领导者，杜尔姆还是被灌了不少香槟。

酒会结束后霍夫曼把他送到家门口，本想着干脆把他送进屋子里，可杜尔姆也不知道是不是喝大了死活闹着要自己开门进屋，谁帮忙就咬谁，霍夫曼这才无可奈何地走人。

夜里的风吹得本就头重脚轻的杜尔姆一阵眩晕，手里握着钥匙捅了半天也没送进锁孔里，头晕之后手一抖，钥匙也不知道掉哪儿去了。

杜尔姆强忍着想吐的欲望蹲下去，借着门廊昏黄的灯光在地上摸索，摸着摸着就发现自己面前多了一个人。

“马蒂……？”说老实话，杜尔姆自己也看不清是谁杵在自己面前，干脆就直着嗓子瞎叫唤。

面前那个黑影没吱声，蹲下把掉在地上的钥匙捡了起来，然后一手揽起烂醉如泥的杜尔姆，动作干脆利落地用钥匙把门打开。

“马蒂是你吗？”杜尔姆被那人丢在沙发上，他看着那人往厨房走去的背影，仍不死心，直着脖子在那里不停地问。

过了半天，杜尔姆在沙发上昏昏欲睡的时候，那个人从厨房里出来了，杜尔姆感觉自己的脑袋被抱到那个人腿上，然后一只杯子就凑到了自己嘴边，杯子里有股蜂蜜的甜味儿。

等杜尔姆再次清醒过来的时候，已经是凌晨了，他看了看窗外尚且昏暗的天色，然后才后知后觉地发现自己枕在金特尔的大腿上。

他没有要起来的意思，只是无力地揉了揉自己酸痛到不行的太阳穴，“是来找我算帐的？”

“来告诉你录音我删了。”金特尔轻描淡写地说。

“哦。”杜尔姆的反应同样冷漠。

两个人没再说话，僵硬地维持着这个既亲密又尴尬的距离。

“我想明白了，”过了好一会儿，金特尔才开口，语气很平淡，“既然你想让大家觉得我们是一根绳子上的蚂蚱，那我也无所谓，有些事情厚着脸皮也就过去了，对吧，埃瑞克？”

杜尔姆仰起脸，却只能看到昏暗中金特尔看不清表情的侧脸，他自嘲道：“我以为你会因为我坏了你的名声而恨死我呢。”

“那倒也不至于，我的名声本来也算不上特别好现在我也不介意它变得更差，而你唯一可恨的地方只不过是把卑劣和贪婪当作了习惯而已。”金特尔语气轻快了起来，好像是在笑。

杜尔姆愣在那里，他感觉自己脑中有一根脆弱的神经被绷得紧紧的，随着心跳颤动着。

他突然怕了，那种难以名状的恐惧席卷了他本就混沌不清的大脑，让他的身体微微颤抖着。

杜尔姆从金特尔腿上爬起来，也顾不得因为醉酒发软而不太听自己使唤的手脚，一下子抱住了金特尔，像是抱住了一根救命稻草。

当被杜尔姆手脚并用地按倒在沙发上时，金特尔对他说：“埃瑞克，性对我们俩来说没有任何意义。”

杜尔姆的手撑在他的肩膀上，两个人在晦暗的光线中对视着，金特尔感觉有什么打湿了他胸口的衣襟，他想抬起手却被杜尔姆一把推开了。

我曾幻想过，毕业之后我当律师，你在银行做柜面，三五年后我们或许可以有房有车，再过一两年我们或许可以去领养一个孩子，我们会成为多特蒙德众多三口之家中最不起眼的一户，我们会拥有最平凡也是最快乐的日子。

但一切都只是或许，也因此早早地化为了泡影。

12.（尾声）

当杜尔姆将德国的产业悉数交付给霍夫曼时，霍夫曼还不知道发生了什么，“你费了这么大劲跑回来，屁股还没坐热呢怎么又回去了？”

杜尔姆只是笑笑，“我死心了，两个混蛋在一起是不会有好下场的。”

霍夫曼尴尬地点了点头。

“我知道我只会变得越来越坏，但我不想让他看到这个过程，不想让他以后想起我来只会觉得恶心和厌恶。”杜尔姆故作轻松地耸耸肩。

“无形的绳索保留了他最好的一部分，而他所付出的一切都付诸东流，坠入地狱。”

注释

是两个坏蛋的爱情没错了

人物性格：红红从学生时代开始就是个不知足的人，对待各种关系都不是很走心，结婚确实很大一部分是因为钱，但是后来浸淫在只看钱的环境里久了就也渴望被爱，怀念以前被金总爱着的感觉。而金总则是那种学生时代很纯情很专一的那种，被人甩了心理阴影面积很大，而且一直没有缓过劲来，他喜欢红红但又不想就把过去一笔勾销，总有点报复的心思在，希望可以在感情方面成为比较强势并且是主导的一方。

霍夫曼和红红是盟友也是炮友，没别的了。

关于那场性爱：红红首先是想要投怀送抱，他认为金总帮他就是因为余情未了，也确实如此，而金总自身很矛盾，一边觉得自己这样轻易原谅会被再次背叛，一边又无法克制自己的感情，干脆撂下狠话一走了之，钱什么的一方面是虚张声势，一方面是在提醒自己要理智。  
虽然我没有明示，但估计你们也能看出来，红红的前夫的死确实没那么简单。

一直提起的戒指就是红红的purity ring，红红的第一次是给金总的

他们分手的具体过程我没写，怕圆不过来

前半部分法律的知识啥的基本来自于百度和港剧，错了我就哈哈哈不管了。

be了心里还是有点痛的，我还是没忍心把红红送进大牢，但他会得到惩罚。

文章最后一句就是本文bgm的歌词，原文如下：

The wires got the best of him

All that he invested in goes

Straight to hell


End file.
